magic_circlefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 - The New Mage!
Chapter 1 - The New Mage! Golden rays of sunshine penetrated through the stained glass window that was positioned high above Domino’s bed. With a barely audible yawn Domino rolled out of bed, his feet touching the ground. Domino was an 18 year old mage, who was about to go into the service of the emperor. He had dark brown hair that suited his black eyes. He wore a long shirt, dyed red, with some black pants that were just above his ankles. Before he left his small five room house; that he shared with his parents, he grabbed his katana and slipped on some shoes. The katana that Domino wielded was a sharpened blade with a red dragon carved into the wooden handle. Making his way down the sandstone path that led away from his house, Domino headed towards the Emperor’s temple. The temple was the largest building in Daragon, towering high above all others. The temple consisted of many buildings all surrounding a larger tower. All the Emperor’s buildings were encompassed by a large wooden wall. Although the Emperor was not perfect, he ruled over Honshu well. It took Domino over an hour to get through the bustling streets to the temple. At the large gatehouse he was confronted by two samurai guards. They both wore menacing helmets with two devilish horns mounted on top. Their solid iron armor was thick and impenetrable. ‘What is your business?’ The samurai on the left asked, his tone calm yet demanding. ‘I am a sorcerer, I have come to see the emperor’ Domino replied. The one samurai grunted at the other and gestured inside the gatehouse. The two samurai entered and began a softly spoken conversation. After several minutes they returned and allowed Domino too enter. As he made his way towards the Emperor’s room, he encountered many red eyed glares of patrolling samurai. It took him what seemed like forever to make is way to the top of the tallest tower. There was a red door that led into where the Emperor sent people on missions, discussed taxes, military strategies and other things relating to the nation and city. Domino’s rapid knock on the door was answered by a ‘come in’. Pushing open the door he entered. The Emperor was sitting at a desk, his assistant by his side. His face was marked by a long scar that went from his forehead through his eye. ‘Are you the one that the Samurai told me about? The mage?’ The Emperor asked curiously. 'Yes' Domino replied his eyes flickering between the Emperor and his assistant. 'Very well - you arrived just in time. We have a mission that you must complete. Some Samurai are moving a large mass of gold ingots from here to Edo. You must accompany them and assist them in defending the cargo.' The Emperor replied 'Understood sir I will leave immediately' Domino replied leaving the office and making his way down the city gates where he would join them. He arrived at the gates just in time before the Samurai left. There were twelve of them. They all wore the same armor as the samurai who were guardiang the emperor. There was a cart drawn by two sturdy horses. The cart contained the locked chest that held the ingots. 'Formation A - you two take the front, you get behind me!' The Samurai leader ordered his men around in a gruff tone accompanied by hand gestures. The serene road was still and unmoving. The only sounds were those of birds and animals in the forest. Suddenly an arrows whizzed out of the trees striking a Samurai guard in the neck, just below his armor. It was a crude arrow and wasn't proffesionally made suggesting that it was bandits who had fired it. 'Guard the treasure!' The Samurai leader shouted as his mean hid behind the cart. Several bandits leapt from the trees and bushes screaming war cries! One bandit charged at Domino, his sword raised above his head. Domino moved with lightning reflexes, his sword flashing into his hand. The Bandit brought his blade down in a guard break like attack. Using his katana, Domino deflected the attack and followed it with a vicious parry of attacks which resulted in the bandit losing his sword. 'Dragon Magic: Dragon Wave!' Domino said as a red flame shot out of his hand and into the mans chest, knocking him unconcious. Eight of the samurai had fallen, the other four were being pushed back against the cart. The Samurai had fought well but were greatly out numbered, thirty to twelve. While one Samurai got slashed repeatedly by a bandit another Samurai eliminated three Bandits with a single swing of his katana. 'Domino! Get over here' The Samurai leader demanded. Making his way through the carnage of the battle, Domino made his way to the Samurai. There were seven bandits left. 'Dragon Magic: Sweeping Inferno!' Domino's magic was proving very valuable to the fighters of Doragon. When the last bandit fell there was only one Samurai, the Samurai Leader and Domino left. 'We need to get this gold to Edo and then return to Doragon, this mission must succeed!' The Samurai Leader said as he hoped onto the cart to steer the horses. Category:Chapters